Being Normal
by AnimeGamer
Summary: A few months after "The Triggers of Destiny", Things go back to Sakunormal for a few months. How long will things be normal? How long can Syaoran andra be together with their busy schedules? R+R and find out!
1. Months Later

**_Being Normal_**  
Months Later  
By AnimeGamer  
  
------------  
  
A girl, dressed in tight denim jeans, a pink shirt and a cheerleading jacket over that, sits across a boy, dressed in baggy cargo pants, and a big blue shirt sighed in frustration. In font of them, were a multitude of cards. In the background, a group of boys surround two boys sitting on a table, chanting a boy's name. A sharp "go!" is heard, and almost immediately, the arm wrestling match is over, and the chanting gets louder. The girl, with auburn hair that reaches just to the bottom of her back, held up a card, and turned her fingers to reveal the card to the boy. The boy suddenly gave the girl a "uh-oh" look, and the card was put on top of the "Charizard" card, and she turned a multitude of cards sideways. The boy looked down in shame, defeated by his girlfriend. Another boy comes up from behind, the school bell rings, as the boy says "better luck next time Syaoran."  
  
_What if...the Card Captor crew came to live in America, and were to live normally without knowing each move they make is being watched. This is what could happen..._  
  
Syaoran put the cards in the box they came in, and saw something sitting on the table. Curious, he picks it up, and on it, it says 'Syaoran.' The boy opens it and starts reading it.  
  
Dear Syaoran,  
  
I'm still glad we can meet with each other during lunch. Cheerleading has taken much of my time now, because all the cheerleaders here are preparing for nationals, and so do I. I know your also busy with Soccer season, and you guys going to the CIF Division 1 finals. We'll be there of course! I also hear your trying out for the basketball team, I hope you make it! But I want to see you more, but I also have other obligations. Im glad we dont have to worry about anything magical, and thanks to Tomoyo, everyone thinks we are still normal. So I dont want you to worry, because I'm still your girl, and I'll always say that your my guy. As soon as we both find time, we'll both have fun together. Until then, Aishiteru...  
  
-YSakuraY  
  
P.S. XOXOXOXOXO  
  
A few months later...  
  
(AG: Yes, months! Hey, gives me the option of placing a multitude of short stories within this amount of time.)  
  
Syaoran is walking up the court, dribbling the basketball with his right hand, rasing his left hand, saying "five!" The seconds were ticking down, 10 seconds, the game tied at 74, in a game that has gone double overtime. Everyone was shifting positions, then something caught Syaoran's eye. The middle was completely undefended. Syaoran juked left, causing his defender to go left, then Syaoran does a crossover to the right, causing his defender to fall behind slightly and Syaoran makes him chase him. Then with a sudden move, Syaoran does another crossover to his left, and blows by his defender, and causing his defender to trip and fell. Syaoran then goes up the middle, as many other defenders tried to stop Syaoran, but were too late. Syaoran did a one hand windmill power dunk and scored the game winning shot, with one second left, and the other team had no more time outs. Everyone was going "OOOOOOHHHHHH" as most of the guys in the stands were leaning back, putting their hand over their mouth, laughing at the guy who got "Shook" by Syaoran. The varsity cheerleaders, standing on the one of the corners of the court, were doing a victory cheer. The teams got in line, and gave high fives to the other team. Syaoran then walked over to the cheerleaders as they finished, and Sakura got out of her position and Sakura and Syaoran hugged each other.   
  
"Li! Hurry it up! Meeting in the locker room now!" The coach said. Sakura and Syaoran kissed each other in the lips quickly and Syaoran quickly ran into the locker room. The other cheerleaders gathered around Sakura as they all laughed and giggled. The JV basketball came out on court, and the varsity cheerleaders sat down on the stands behind the JV cheerleaders who took their positions where the varsity cheerleaders were at. After quite a while, actually, when the JV basketball game reached the 2nd quarter, the varsity basketball team came out of the locker room. Syaoran wasnt with them though, and that made Sakura wonder. Suddenly, someone tapped her right shoulder, this made Sakura look her shoulder to her right, as someone sat down to her left.   
  
"Hey! How's my favorite cheerleader." Syaoran said happily.   
"Great, now that my star point guard is with me." Sakura happily said back.  
"Lets go, ne?" Syaoran said.  
"But I cant, I have to--"  
"Sakura, it's okay, I'll cover for you, you need a break with your boyfriend anyway." The co-captain cheerleader next to Sakura said. The cheerleaders needed a Senior as a captain to go to nationals, so Sakura had to choose a co-captain.  
"Thank you! Okay, lets go." Sakura said, hugging her co-captain and then offering her hand to Syaoran, as the two left.  
  
***************  
  
"Sire, shouldn't we be attacking them?"   
"No. Attacking them could only alert them of our presence, they were already strong before the gems, so now we must hold back our power and use it in one powerful punch they cant get out of."  
"Then with them out of the way, you can become ruler of this world!"  
"Yes, but we must be cautious as well..." Lazarus and his assistant began laughing, the only thing you can see is Lazarus's glowing purple eyes.  
  
***************  
  
"Syaoran, how many stars do you think there is?" Sakura asked.  
"I would say there are way to many to count, but that doesnt matter..."  
"Why's that?"  
"Because your my favorite star." Syaoran exclaimed, as Sakura blushed.  
"And your my favorite all-star." Syaoran smiled, knowing he lost again in a little game.  
  
The two began kissing, and slowly started to move near the bench when...  
  
"Sakura! Syaoran!" Tomoyo's voice cut though the romantic atmosphere. The two lovers hung their head, their moment ruined. Tomoyo and Eriol walked up to them.  
  
"You wanna go somewhere?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Yea, I know this great seaside resterant with big panel windows, and-"  
"Eriol!" Sakura/Syaoran yelled.  
"Okay, okay, dont get over-reactive!" Eriol said.  
"Well, anyway, I want to spend this time with Sakura alone."  
"We barely see each other now." Sakura added.  
"Okay, sure, we'll see you guys later." Tomoyo said, Eriol was about to object but Tomoyo started dragging Eriol before he can interupt more.  
  
"Now, where were we?"   
"Right here Syaoran." Sakura said, softly pushing Syaoran on the bench, causing Syaoran to sit down. Sakura sat down on his lap, putting her left arm over his head, and resting her left shoulder on top of his right shoulder. Sakura then put her legs up and put them in the leftover empty bench space.  
"Better, ne?"  
"Un."  
"Syaoran...um...compare me to myself when we were 12 when you left, did I change in anyway?"  
"Hmm...actually, not much. About the only thing I can say is that you matured more." Syaoran said, brushing Sakura's hair with his hand.  
"What about me? How much have I changed?"  
"You? Alot. Your not as cold and distant as before. Your alot more happier and you smile alot too now. Not to mention you look more cute!"  
"Yeah, so do you. If you werent here, I most likely would have remained the way I was back in Japan, cold and distant."  
"You know, at times when I wasnt with you, I started to think, 'I'm not good enough for him', and I always worried you would start going out with someone else."  
"Actually, this goes both ways, I guess were too good for each other, huh?"  
"Yeah, really good for each other..." Sakura said, kissing Syaoran, and then they resumed their make-out session.  
  
******************  
  
Syaoran walked Sakura up to her front door.   
  
"Thank you Syaoran, for tonight, we sure had alot of fun."  
"Yeah, I really savored every moment of this night. It might be a long time until we get another chance like this."  
"Yeah, me too. I'll see you around?"  
"Yeah." Syaoran and Sakura kissed for the final time that night, and Sakura went in her house, while Syaoran drove away.  
  
Sakura watched Syaoran go though the window, and went upstairs. Kero was still playing Final Fantasy 9 when Sakura went in her room.   
  
"You were out late. What did you do?"  
"We did alot Kero. First, we went to the park and we talked about alot of stuff, then..."  
  
_About half an hour later..._  
  
"...and then he walked me to the door, and we finally had our kiss in front of the front door. And that's about it Kero."  
  
Sakura, looking away from Kero the whole time, looks over to where he was at, but he wasnt there, the playstation off.  
  
"Kero?"  
  
---------------------  
  
I know, there is big time gaps in this story, but hey, it's my story. Also, the handwriting part of the story looks a little weird because that's my only handwritting font right now. Also, if someone is bored enough, I'll let them fill in that big gap of what Sakura and Syaoran did after the park scene, I couldn't think up something they could have done together. (I sometimes hate my inexperience in romantic relationships, but it's that dream of being with someone fueling this story right now.) So if someone wants to take that up, think of it as one of those challenges, you can go ahead and do that. Anyway, I hope you liked reading this, and R+R, yadda yadda.  
  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver (Ag+)  
  
*Hey look! CCS has reached 1000! This calls for a celebration! As soon as I can do it, im gonna do a special story to commemorate this event!


	2. Sakura, The Raver & Syaoran, The Breaker

Okay, I most likely confused people at the beginning of this part. Well, first off, this is after The Triggers of Destiny, which is after Race Wars. To really recap on what happened the last one, after a little pokemon battle about 2 weeks after they got the white gem, Syaoran gets a note from Sakura. Sakura is worried that Syaoran will leave her because of schedule conflicts and blah blah. Then we skip a few months. Did anyone catch that? Okay, Lazarus (mr. bad guy of this story) decides to lay low and wait a few months. (Im thinking Summer Vacation, but maybe too long?) We see Syaoran "shake" a guy and score the winning shot, and Sakura and Syaoran go celebrate and they go to various places that night. I hope I didnt lose anyone in the explanation above. Also, this story will be skipping forward though time alot of times, so always tell me when I lose you guys, so I know. Anyway, on with the story!  
  
-----------------------  
  
**_Being Normal_**  
Sakura, The Raver & Syaoran, The Breaker  
By AnimeGamer  
  
-----------------------  
  
Sakura held up the flyer to the big rave they are going to. The 'they' are Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol.   
  
'How did I end up going to this?' Sakura asked herself.  
"You just had to agree on that bet Sakura." Syaoran said saying it to her ear with normal volume voice, so he can get his words though over the loud bass music, playing Paranoia Evolution 200 (AG: I love Dance Dance Revolution, and any Paranoia song rulez!)   
"Are you reading my thoughts?" Sakura said, doing the same thing as Syaoran.  
"No, but I had a feeling you were thinking that."  
"Oh."  
'Why did she agree to that?' Syaoran thought.  
  
_What if...the Card Captor crew came to live in America, and were to live normally without knowing each move they make is being watched. This is what could happen..._  
  
It was a sunny afternoon day, as Syaoran and Sakura were walking together, which is a rare occurrence for everyone, since they usually were too busy to see each other. It was suddenly Tomoyo and Eriol came up to them.  
  
"Hey you guys! Do you want to go to a party?" Tomoyo asked.  
"When?" Sakura asked back.  
"Tomarrow at 7pm."   
"Nah, it's okay, I dont think we--"  
"We'll go Tomoyo!" Sakura said overriding Syaoran.  
"Okay, here! Me and Eriol will pick you up at 6pm. You swear you'll be there too!" Tomoyo said, handing the two a card flyer, saying "Paranoia 2000" on it, and Tomomo hooked both of her pinky's on one of Sakura's and Syaoran's hands.  
"Tomoyo, dont--"  
"Bye!" Tomoyo almost literally dragged Eriol away before he can object.  
  
**************  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled, turning down the music.  
"Hmm?" Sakura snapped back to reality, as did Syaoran.  
"Here, wear this!" Tomoyo said, tossing a rainbow tank top and yellow and orange plastic-silk like pants.   
"But Tomoyo! You know--"  
"I know, but wearing all black isnt going to help if we are trying to find you." Sakura looked at herself, wearing a plain black shirt with "Papa Roach" across the front, (AG: hey, I like Papa Roach!) and black denim pants.  
"I guess..."  
"And Syaoran, here. As much I would like to see you in Heero-type clothes with a jacket over,but it wont cut for raver styles." Tomoyo said, handing Syaoran a big yellow shirt and blue pants with the bottom going over his entire foot, but about a cm above the ground, and with alot of pockets.  
"Do we really have to wear this?" Syaoran asked.  
"Actually, it was your friends from ARS who gave me these clothes."  
"I see." Syaoran said, as the two got out of the car and into the bathrooms at the gas station. (AG: I know, most gas stations only have one, but this one has a girl's and a guys, okay?) They came out and went to the car, and placed their other clothes in the trunk, and went in the car, and the car took off to the rave.  
  
*************  
  
The four entered the place, and everyone everywhere was glowing, carrying glowsticks or blinking lights or colored flash lights, and rainbow like accessories. You couldn't really see anyone's faces, only their brightly glow clothes and glowsticks and lights. Tomoyo then gave Sakura two pink glowsticks and Syaoran two green ones. Eriol took out two blue ones as Tomoyo took out two purple ones and went off, though they kept a REALLY close eye on the other couple.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran just chose a spot, and they danced. It was a good thing Eriol and Tomoyo taught them how to rave with glowsticks the week before, though seperately. Then everyone's favorite raver song came up, and everyone picked up in dancing. After a while, Sakura and Syaoran decided to leave the main room and head to another room. This room was playing hip hop. After some encouragement, Syaoran was wisked away and put in the middle of a circle. Syaoran was about to walk out of the circle but were turned back by his ARS friends. Only his friends knew how good Syaoran was at break dancing, as about 2 weeks before, Syaoran was just watching when he was asked to break, and after some adjustments and teaching, he was as good as each of them.  
  
Syaoran decided to do it, as Sakura managed to get to a place where she can see. Syaoran first went into the nickel, followed up by a head spin, but before having to kick out, he moved himself so he landed on his feet and did a suicide. (AG: I know someone is not gonna know what is going on, so just think of Syaoran break dancing, 'kay?)   
  
Everyone was giving Syaoran high fives, as Sakura came up to him, and said something, but the music was too loud, but Syaoran got the message, and put his left arm around Sakura's waist, and they went to another room. In this room, the only music you can here is from the 20 some DDR 4th remix machines. About 6 of them were solo pads, with 6 panels, and the rest were normal duel pads with 8 panels. Sakura and Syaoran went up to one, when they were almost literally pushed on, by none other than Tomoyo and Eriol, who just smiled, and they hit a red button, and a list of songs came up.   
  
"Tomoyo! What are you doing?" Sakura asked.  
"Well, I wanna see you two try this game, it's really fun!" Tomoyo said, smiling, as she took out her camcorder.  
  
Suddenly, the song called "Drill Instuctor" was selected. After a few moments, the two quickly learned the game, and already were experts. They nailed every arrow with a perfect, and even began raving to the song. The song ended, Tomoyo quickly selected a song. It was called "Dream A Dream." Sakura and Syaoran gave cold stares, but Tomoyo only smiled, as the song started and the arrows started to come down. Once again, Sakura and Syaoran were nailing them, and at the end, they received a AA. After this song, Tomoyo moved to select another song but was blocked by Sakura as Syaoran chose the song, "Cant stop fallin' in love." It was an easier song than the first one, but they turned around to see a small group of spectators behind them. Quickly, Tomoyo hit the red button and selected "Together and Forever."   
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura pouted.  
"I'm getting off." Syaoran said about to step off when his friends came in.  
"Your not going to show off?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Hey, if Syaoran is not doing this, im not."  
"Hey Syaoran!" Syaoran's friends said in chorus. "If you dont hurry, your gonna fail!"  
  
Syaoran looked back at the screen, as arrows pass by quick. Syaoran quickly went back as did Sakura, and the meter went out of red quickly, as they nailed each move. Then the song ended, but this time, Syaoran's friend chose the song "Hysteria." Once again, Sakura and Syaoran were hitting each arrow.  
  
"Hey you two, why dont you try switching pads?" One of Syaoran's friends suggested. The two quickly looked at each other and nodded, and looked back. At about a 2 second gap, the two switched pads. They suddenly got ideas, and switched every so often in unique ways. Finally, the song ended, and quite a big crowd surrounded them, as Eriol selected "Paranoia Evolution 200." The song quickly started, and arrows quickly went off and Sakura and Syaoran were caught off guard, and everyone was laughing, but Sakura and Syaoran were quick enough to keep pace, and kept hitting each arrow perfectly. They even managed to switch pads, with Sakura "leap-frogging" over Syaoran and the two quickly went back to hitting arrows, and survived Paranoia Evolution 200. (AG: Which is a hard feat, I was using the solo pad that has 6 panels, I was only using 3 panels and I still couldnt pass that song, and I barely passed Hysteria, so that shows how good they are!)  
  
The two stepped off as two others went on. Sakura and Syaoran went and dropped down on the nearest bench. There, Sakura laid her head on Syaoran's shoulder, and Syaoran rested his head on her head, and the two went to sleep.  
  
*****************  
  
Syaoran and Sakura were woken up by Tomoyo and Eriol, who were barely awake.   
  
"Sakura, Syaoran, were going now." Tomoyo said.  
"mmm...Syaoran..." Sakura groaned and went back to sleep.  
"Sakura?" Syaoran said, as he was instantly awake. Not wanting to wake her up, he took her up in his arms and carried her out of the party, which was depleting, and Tomoyo and Eriol took the back and fell asleep. Syaoran placed Sakura in the passenger seat, and Syaoran took the drivers seat, and began the drive home using Eriol's car.  
  
******************  
  
"mmm...Syaoran?" Sakura asked as she opened her left eye, and she saw Syaoran driving.   
"Yes?" Syaoran asked back.  
"Where are we?"  
"About a few minutes from home now. You can stay asleep."  
"No, I dont want to go back to sleep just yet."  
"Okay, sure." Syaoran said. Sakura sat up, and looked in the back, and saw Tomoyo and Eriol still sleeping. Sakura then leaned over and laid her head on Syaoran's shoulder.  
"Did you have fun?"  
"Actually, I did. I had fun because you were." Syaoran said, smiling, and was about to look at her, but he shook his head and looked back toward the road. Finally, they were about 5 minutes from Sakura's house, when something hit her.  
"Hey, isnt this Eriol's car?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Arent we supposed to wake them up?"  
"But how?"  
"I got a idea." Sakura turned on the radio, and rave music blared over the car's stereo speakers. This made Eriol and Tomoyo jump, and they stared at Sakura, who was just smiling back at them.  
  
**************  
  
Sakura reflected on the night's events, thinking about Syaoran. She fell asleep, not noticing Kero was still playing Final Fantasy Tactics.  
  
----------------------  
  
Okay, it took a while, because my RL decided to jump me, and I really had to do that short story I posted up earlier. Anyway, I dont have much to say, but R+R, all flames, comments, and compliments accepted.  
  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver(Ag+)


	3. A Day without Sakura and Syaoran

Okay, im really losing people now. So im just going to go straight forward and cut some ideas I had in mind out, because If I implement them anyway, you guys are going to be more lost then ever. Also, it means this one is the last one of this series. Anyway, with or without ideas, I'm starting to get bored of writing this fic, which kinda goes against how I write, so I'm gonna this series and take a little break (maybe two days?), so I can concentrate on Final Fantasy Tactics. (o^.^o)'''(gets a bunch of "ARE YOU CRAZY!?!?!?" looks from everyone) Okay, on to the story now, ne?  
  
--------------------  
**_Being Normal_**  
A day without Sakura and Syaoran  
By AnimeGamer  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Were getting closer." I hear Syaoran's voice say, as we run as fast as we can toward something. Something appears that startles me and I fall. Syaoran quickly comes and cuts the thing in half.  
  
"C'mon Sakura! Were almost there!" Syaoran says, and I get myself together, I quickly stand up and start running again. Finally, we reach the place, and the big door in front of us opens, and there stood the most hideous thing I have ever seen.  
  
"Come to me, my children of fate!"  
  
_What if...the Card Captor crew came to live in America, and were to live normally without knowing each move they make is being watched. This is what could happen...  
_  
Sakura stood up in her bed suddenly, a look of fright on her face.  
  
'At least im not screaming in this one this time...' Sakura thought to herself. She then went over to the shower, took her shower, and got on a plain shirt and a long skirt and all the other stuff, and went downstairs, and just before she goes out the door...  
  
"Hey Sakura, where are you going?"  
"To school dad."  
"But it's the weekend. Are you okay?"  
"It is?" Sakura said, surprised. She looked at her cute Gatomon watch, and it said it was saturday.  
"You've been pushing yourself too hard, honey. You need to ease up, going to raves and being head Cheerleader is exhausting, and you need to get some rest. Maybe you should just stay home today, or let that boy...what was his name again?"  
"You mean Syaoran?" Sakura asked.  
"Oh yes. That's who im refering too. Just dont get in trouble okay?"  
"Of course dad." Sakura said as she went out the door.   
  
'I cant believe my dad said that...im pretty sure Touya doesnt know, but does my dad know he's my boyfriend?' Sakura thought, then shook her head.  
'Get yourself together Sakura! Just follow your dad's advice, but where can I go?' Sakura thought to herself. As if by instinct Tomoyo comes by in her car.  
  
"Hey Sakura, where are you going?" Tomoyo asked.  
"I dont know, what do you have in mind?" Sakura asked.  
"I dunno, how about a short trip to Syaoran's house, and leave you there?"  
"Well..."  
"I'm pretty sure he'll be happy to see you."  
"Okay..." Sakura said, kinda sad she kinda being 'forced' into this.  
  
**************  
  
Syaoran is milling around in his boxers, alone in the house he is staying at, eating leftover orange chicken his aunt left him.  
  
**DingDong**  
  
Syaoran goes up to the door.  
  
"Who is it?"   
"It's Sakura."  
"SAKURA!?!?!?!?Can you hold on for a second!" Syaoran yelled out as he quickly ran upstairs, and got a shirt and a pair of pants together, and whipped open the door, to see Sakura not there.  
"You shouldn't leave the door unlocked."  
  
Syaoran looked behind him to see Sakura laying on the couch.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked.  
"Just dropping by."  
"No preticular reason? Maybe not a vision or something?"  
"Well, maybe, but that's not the reason im here."  
"I see. Your just here to see me huh?"  
"I guess so." Sakura said, standing up and they share a nice, sweet kiss.  
  
**************  
  
"Are you sure it was okay for you to leave Sakura there? I mean, I dont want two of my friends having a baby at this point." Eriol said, in the passenger seat of his girlfriend's car.  
  
"Dont worry about them, it's all us today!" Tomoyo said, as they pulled in to the parking lot and parked in front of a Dennys.  
  
"I guess so. But let's go eat now, ne?" Eriol stated.  
"Un."   
  
The two walk in and get a table fairly quick.  
  
"Wow, nobody is really here right now." Tomoyo stated.  
"That's good, we can get our food fairly quickly."  
"Yeah. Then we can go to the mall, watch a movie, and finish it all up with midnight laser tagging."  
"All expenses paid by me."  
"Eriol! You dont have too!"  
"I know, but it's my treat. Besides, nobody really knows we are two rich kids going to a broken down high school."  
"You make us seem as if we are an extinct species."  
  
The waiter came, and came back with their food in a matter of 10 minutes, as swarms of people were filing in the resterant. As soon as they finished, Eriol paid the cashier and the two left to the mall, where the two shopped everywhere, and lucky for Eriol, they dropped by the car every so often to unload whatever he was carrying. After nearly 4 hours, they were finished.  
  
"Geez, I dont know how all this stuff fits in your car Tomoyo."  
"I used Sakura's big card to make the stuff small."  
"Yeah right."  
"Actually, I could have bought more." Tomoyo said as the two closed the trunk, got in the car, and went to the movie theater. There, they watched a great little movie called Digimon the movie. (AG: Just happens I'm listening to some of the songs from the soundtrack, and I couldn't think up another movie.) It was about 11PM as the car parked in front of the place called "Ultrazone." There were alot of people in the small room, as Tomoyo and Eriol went to the desk, and bought 6 passes.   
  
"Are you ready, Mistress Cloud?"  
"Whenever you are, Master Cloud." Eriol and Tomoyo said to each other, using their handle names. (Think screen names, idea applies here)  
"Blue pass, come into the briefing room now."  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol went in, and from 11:30PM to 2PM, they played laser tag. The two visited every two weeks, so they were really good against those who just go there occasionally, and dont have enough money to by a membership to the place. Various songs played over the speakers in the laser tag area, mainly punk or rock, such as Fenix TX, Blink 182, and P.O.D. (AG: This kinda tells where excatly the story is based at.)  
  
Finally, the two were really tired, and Tomoyo stopped in front of Eriol's house.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you tomarrow?"  
  
**Ring**  
**Ring**  
  
"Yeah." Tomoyo said, as the two shared a sweet but quick kiss, and Eriol closed the door, and headed in his house.  
  
Tomoyo picked up her cell phone and answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Tomoyo, it's me, Sakura!"  
"Hey Sakura, how's your day?"  
"It was sooooooooo good. Me and Syaoran just made out all day. Everything he did made me swoon. Anyway, can you pick me up?"  
"At Syaoran's? Why? You live close enough you can walk. Anyway, it'd be better if you stay the night."  
"I know, and I just called home, but Touya is forcing me home, and he doesnt want me walking around at night."  
"I see, but why not have Syaoran drop you off."  
"Most likely because Touya is going to show up with a bat if he does drop me off."  
"Well, I guess, i'll be there soon."  
"Arigato Tomoyo."  
  
Tomoyo hung up. 'Hmm...if only I was there to record every moment...' Tomoyo thought to herself as she drove away.  
  
-------------------  
  
Sorry if this is half-baked. I couldn't come up with a good ending, and it looks boring because well, im getting bored of writing, and thirdly, I dont much on Eriol and how he is like at all, and not much on Tomoyo too. Also, I didnt want to go into one of those "sorry, I lost you" events again. I'll be online on and off still though while im gone my 2 days, and I'll still be reviewing I'll take my 2 day break (which means I'll be back Friday? methinks so.) then I'll start writing the end of this "shorter then I expected" story.  
  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver (Ag+)  
  
P.S. I know im gonna get someone who will say "write for yourself." Personally, for me, I have to write for someone, because it's how people think of my writing (or anything else for that matter) that fuels me to do better. Besides, why would I write if no one is reading it?  



End file.
